Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic
by RoxyStar05
Summary: Fairy Tail is asked to guard Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, but only on one condition. They get to compete. *Set during Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire* (This story is going to go on hiatus until I can think of something to write. So sorry)
1. Chapter 1 - Fairy Tail Acadamy Arrives

**Authors POV:**

"Look!" exclaimed one of the students.

They were all watching as the last school arrived for the Triwizard Tournament. They were coming, and they were coming pretty fast. All the students looked up at the incoming school, Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic, you couldn't exactly make out anything, it just looked like giants balls of fire, and…. Cats? Yes, Cats. Exceeds to be exact, but they didn't know that yet.

**Harry POV:**

"Ronald! Are you even watching!" shouted Hermione to their ginger friend, who was obviously staring at his favorite _Quidditch_ player of all time, Viktor Krum.

"Quiet 'Mione! Don't you know who that is! That's the famous Viktor Krum the best _Quidditch _player that has ever lived!" Ron shouted right back to her.

"Come on guys, let's watch Fairy Tail! Stop fighting! Here they come!" I shouted, I was so excited that a school that I, and even Hermione had never heard about will be competing in the Triwizard. In fact, it was a little suspicious for this school that no one had ever heard of to come out of nowhere.

_**FLASHBACK **_**– Authors POV:**

"Hello miss, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to see an old friend of mine. Makarov Dreyer, do you know if by chance he is here? This is where he told me, if I ever needed him, to look for the Fairy Tail Guild." The old man stated, namely Albus. He had an old dress, as the mages of the guild called it. It was a dark-purple, star covered robe (not a dress), he had this amused smile on his face, and a starry look in his eyes.

"You mean master? Of course he's here, let me find him! Oh! And my name is Mirajane." The white-haired beauty replied happily. She was then off upstairs to find master, who had apparently been in a bad mood, because as soon as she started to walk up the stairs, he was growing into a gigantic form.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BRATS HAVE DONE!" Master Makarov shouted to the already deathly silent Fairy Tail, due to the newcomer they had not spoken a word, which was weird, even for them. His shouted came out more like a monstrous roar rather than yelling. Albus would have to say that he was genuinely frightened by the sudden appearance of the giant, he had gone deathly pale.

"NATSU! TWO VILLAGES DESTROYED!" He continued, whilst Gray was snickering in the background. "AND GRAY! SEVEN HOUSES? DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OFF EASILY EITHER!" Albus was trying to make to decide if he should just leave and come back another time, but no, he had something he that had to be done, and quickly. "But! Who cares! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! AND WE WILL DO WHATS RIGHT, NO MATTER THE COST!" Master finish pointing his finger in the air as the guild started shouting and whooping, raising their fingers in the air the same way that he had done. He shrunk down to normal size and landed in front of Mira who had already taken her place back at the bar, with Dumbledore across from her with a stunned look at his face.

"Hello Albus! I take it that you need my help?" Makarov his old friend questioned. He was still shaken and only able to reply with the shake of his head. "Well what do you need?"

Dumbledore stumbled a bit at first, but it out clearly, "Hogwarts needs protection, during the Triwizard Tournament, and I would like for you to provide that. I don't want to raise alarm within the students, so I wish for you to stay undercover as a visiting school, you can be Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic."

"We would love to, on one condition." Master said happily with and evil gleam in his eye. Apparently Albus took notice of it, and that only sparked his curiosity even more. "I would like for my children* to compete in your tournament."

"It's a deal, I will send you a letter describing more in depth of your job, and when to arrive for the Triwizard." Albus replied abruptly leaving, and walking out the front of the guild as he walked through it became quiet again.

That old man was not someone that the mages expected to see come into their guild, but little did they know they would be seeing him a lot more often.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

***Children- ****Makarov calls the guild members his children because they are like a big family.**

**I don't exactly have time to update, so I will just updat when possible. Sorry if this is an inconvience, but it is what best works with my schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**No POV:**  
As soon as they had landed a very short man walked up to Dumbledore, who took a step to meet him half-way. "Hello again, Makarov." Dumbledore replied with a knowing smile on his face. "Great to see ya, Albus!" some-what shouted the small man, Makarov.

**Authors POV: **Harry, was suprised to say the least. These Fairy Tail students were quite different from what he had expected. There was two guys, one pink haired, another with black-ish hair being yelled at by a women with long red hair, whilst a another women with blonde hair was trying to stop her from yelling. The blonde looked a little scared herself, but she ended up giving up on that situation. Everyone was looking at them, not one pair of eyes was turned away. When the red headed maiden had finally stopped her screaming she noticed the looks they were recieving, she straightned herself and walked over to master.

**Makarov POV:**  
"Let me introduce my '_students_'. This is Erza Scarlet," I gestured to the red-head stading beside him, I continued down "Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Straus..." and finally came to the rest team Natsu, "... Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, and Gray Fullbuster." I finally finished intro and looked back to the Headmaster. He looked a bit too intrigued, so I set my gaze elsewhere.  
"It's very good to meet all of you, but let us head inside to get out of this cold air" he suggested, and looked to all of the professers as they begain to herd students inside to reach the warmth of Hogwarts.

* * *

**I know this is really short, but I was only able to type up a little bit without being stuck... again. Really sorry. This is not all of this chapter, I will write the rest of it as soon as I can think up something interesting, also I wanted to know if it would be alright to skipped the 'act type thing', you know when each of the schools preform, and just skip to the part where they are sitting at the tables with each of the houses. If I could do that I would defintely be able to type up the rest of this, because I already have that seen planned out. R&R and let me know that way you can read it! ^_^ And to try and make up my blunder here is something kind of funny-**

_Do me a favor I couldn't think of anything to write, so please pretend you are reading something really touching, maybe even wipe away a tear, and then look at me and say "That is so beautiful. I didn't know you could write like that." Then if anyone asks you to see this, refuse, and tell them it ws just to personal. Thanks, I owe you one._


End file.
